


Visiting Portland

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Grimm (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Broken Bones, Classical Music, Crossover, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Clint Barton, Implied Relationships, Injury, M/M, Male Friendship, Music, Protective Phil Coulson, SHIELD Husbands, Violins, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Phil and Clint visit Portland to meet with Phil's friend.





	1. Visiting Portland

"Ow, shit. That hurt."

"I know it hurts, but, as I have told you countless times before, broken bones are what you get for jumping off buildings, Clint," Phil finished bandaging Clint's leg, incredibly thankful for the ointment and painkillers Monroe and Rosalee provided them with. "I'll be done in a second."

"Yeah, if I hadn't jumped, your furry friend and his Grimm buddy would be serving as pincushions now, and I know you wouldn't want that," Clint took a sip of scotch. He closed his eyes and frowned slightly one more time before Phil finished dressing his leg.

"I know." Sighing tiredly, Phil stood up from the floor and tangled his fingers in Clint’s hair. "If not for you, we wouldn't have been able to catch all the members of the gang."

"Yup. I'm the best," Clint murmured. He leaned into Phil's touch, letting himself relax. "So, what now?"

"Now we're waiting for Detective Burkhardt and Detective Griffin to contact us."

"If you plan to wait for them to finish their paperwork, you're going to be here for a while. Just warning you."

Phil turned his head to see Monroe entering the living room. He was holding two big plates of ravioli that smelled absolutely heavenly. Clint grabbed the plate gratefully as soon as Monroe handed one to him, digging into the food right away.

"You didn't have to cook for us, Monroe," Phil said, but accepted the plate anyway.

"I told you before, it's not a problem. I cook enough to feed a small army anyway, and seriously, you don't even want to know how much Nick eats sometimes. Anyway, how's the leg, man?" 

As Monroe turned to look at Clint, Phil noticed the frown appearing on his face. Right after they had arrived back at Monroe's place the Blutbad had seemed to get into his "protective mode," something Phil knew he did quite often if any of his friends got hurt. He still remembered how Monroe had insisted on taking care of Phil after a nasty accident years ago, even before Clint had started working for S.H.I.E.L.D.. Monroe was very protective of people he considered friends.

"Still broken, but I've had worse," Clint kept chewing the food enthusiastically, not looking up from his plate. "Holy shit, this is awesome."

"Thanks. It's good to meet people who appreciate my skills."

"Come on, Monroe, we do appreciate your skills."

Nick entered the room, looking even more tired than Monroe and Clint did, Rosalee walking right behind him.

"How are you holding up?" Nick asked, concern still obvious on his face as he observed Clint.

"I'll live," Clint wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and put the plate away, before making himself comfortable on the couch again. "Let me tell you, though, all of this was not what I expected when Phil told me we're going to Portland for the weekend."

"Welcome to my world, man. Things here became much crazier since this one," Monroe pointed at Nick with his thumb, "appeared in my house for the first time."

Nick snorted at that, while Rosalee sat down next to Clint, handing him a small box wrapped in a brown paper.

"This is the ointment that should help you to heal quicker," she said. "I made some more, just in case."

"Thanks," Clint smiled at her gratefully. However, before he could put the box away, a yawn interrupted him. "Oh, damn. Sorry. We've been here for less than a day and I already feel like I could sleep for at next three days."

"Right. You should get some sleep, man," Monroe snatched Clint's plate from the table as he got up, scratching the back of his head slowly as he looked at the stairs. "There's no way you're walking up the stairs with a broken leg. I'll bring you a pillow and a comforter. I guess you're staying down here, too?" At Phil's short "yes," Monroe nodded. "I'll be back in a second."

After Nick and Rosalee left the room as well, Phil and Clint were alone once again. Clint leaned back against the couch more comfortably, just as Phil sat down next to him. "I like your friends, Phil."

"Me, too," Phil replied, kissing Clint's brow gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"any. any. broken bone."_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/612947.html?thread=85050195#t85050195)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	2. Tricks

"Are you serious right now?" 

Monroe raised one eyebrow as Clint dropped the handcuffs and got up from the floor, massaging his wrists briefly before kneeling next to Monroe.

"Yup. Come on, try to move forward a little bit so I can reach your hands properly."

Monroe did, and after a few minutes the handcuffs chaining him to the wall were removed, too. Damn, whoever had made these was pretty good at his job, because not even Monroe's strength was enough to get him out of the handcuffs.

When Clint volunteered to help Nick and Hank with their new case, which was to find out who had been kidnapping people from the streets and stop them, Monroe let himself be talked into going with him. In the end all they had found out was that there were at least six people involved in the kidnappings, and they all were concealing their scents somehow, which made it impossible for Monroe to figure out if they were human or not.

"Great. Now we just have to leave this room and try not to get caught," Monroe said, stepping closer to the door. "There are three people out there." 

"Leave that to me."

Monroe turned around to see Clint holding a knife, looking at the walls.

"Where did that came from?" he asked, squinting at the weapon. "They didn't take it when they brought us here?"

"Nope. You learn all kinds of tricks after a while," Clint walked up to the nearest wall and climbed at the boxes standing near to reach the airshaft entrance. He used the knife to open it and turned to look at Monroe again. "Follow me. Just try not to make too much noise."

"Okay, so Phil wasn't kidding. You really do that a lot, don't you."

Clint just shrugged, but he kept smirking, too, and Monroe had no idea how to interpret that. And did he really want to know the answer?

As the other man climbed into the vents Monroe shook his head, but stepped closer to the boxes nevertheless. Seriously, how was that his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Any, any, concealed weapon"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/502962.html?thread=73961138#t73961138)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	3. Humming

To tell the truth, Clint didn’t realize he was doing anything at first. He was sitting next to Phil, Monroe, Nick, Rosalee, some kid named Barry, and Barry’s dad at Monroe’s house, listening to Roddy play violin.

Roddy wanted to practice before his recital, and since Phil and Clint were visiting Monroe anyway, they ended up staying to listen as well.

While Phil had convinced him to listen to some of his favorite pieces, and Clint had even ended up liking some of them, he still wasn’t a fan of classical music, really. He did, however, recognize the piece Roddy chose to play. It was one of Phil’s favorites, and the kid was actually very good.

Clint leaned back in his chair and kept observing Roddy, when suddenly he felt Phil nudging his leg. Glancing at the other man, he noticed that Phil never took his eyes off Roddy. Deciding to dismiss the nudge as an accident, he focused back on Roddy, too. After a few minutes he felt a nudge once again, but this time it was definitely Monroe. The Blutbad was frowning at him, and with the corner of his eye Clint noticed that Rosalee was clearly trying very hard not to laugh.

“What?” He finally asked, looking at Monroe first, then at Phil.

“You’re humming,” Phil told him, as if it was answer enough.

“So? I always do,” Clint shrugged, and Rosalee, Nick, and even Frank, smiled right then. “What’s the big deal?”

“It’s not a big deal,” Roddy rolled his eyes as he put his violin down carefully, before hiding hands in the pockets of his jeans. “Monroe is just a snob. Glad you liked it, though.”

“I’m a what now?” Monroe asked, and Rosalee, not even bothering to pretend she wasn’t giggling, patted him on the back. 

Roddy sat down next to Clint, while Monroe started talking to Rosalee and Frank. 

“Not many things annoy him as much as people humming at classical music concerts,” Roddy explained, and Clint snorted at that.

“So now I know where Phil got that from,” he answered. “You were great though. You’re gonna do awesome at your recital.”

“Thanks, man.”

Clint smiled at the kid, who leaned back in his chair, one corner of his lips rising in a small smile. That was when Barry walked up to them, successfully catching Roddy’s attention.

For the whole time Clint thought that Barry didn’t even want to be there, but when he saw the expression on the kid’s face when he was looking at Roddy, Clint realized he was clearly wrong.

Deciding to give Roddy and Barry some space, Clint got up from the chair to listen to what Phil, Monroe, and Frank were talking about, when Rosalee approached him.

“Would you like something to drink?”

“Yeah, that’d be great, actually. Thanks.”

Following Rosalee to the kitchen, Clint once again started humming the melody Roddy was playing earlier, and soon Rosalee joined in as well. It was a really catchy tune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Author's choice, author's choice, humming at a Classical music concert"_ ([*HERE*](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/603070.html?thread=83998654#t83998654)).


End file.
